mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znaczkowa mapa/Transkrypt
=Część 1= :Spike: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: Przegadajmy to jeszcze raz. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Zrobiłyśmy to już chyba milion razy, Twilight! Zdobyłyśmy sześć kluczy, pokonałyśmy Tireka i mamy super zamek! Koniec, kropka! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale dlaczego? :Applejack: Nie wiem, słoneczko. Może to twój nowy dom i nie ma nad czym dumać. :Rarity: Muszę przyznać, że z punktu widzenia estetyki, nieczego więcej nie potrzeba. Tu jest po prostu doskonale! :Fluttershy: Ja zgadzam się z Twilight. I Rarity. I Applejack. I Rainbow Dash. I Pinkie Pie. Och, i pewnie ze Spikiem. :Spike: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: Jako księżniczka, zostałam wybrana by szerzyć magię przyjaźni w Equestrii. Więc czemu Drzewo Harmonii chce, żebyśmy siedziały w zamku w Ponyville? To nie ma dla mnie sensu. :gruchotanie, pękanie ziemi :Spike: ziewa To coś nowego? O, fajne. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Spike: To jest niesamowite! Widać tu całą Equestrię! :Pinkie Pie: Cześć, mamo i tato! :stąpnięcie :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :Lektor: Znaczkowa mapa część pierwsza. :Fluttershy: Ale, jeśli tu jest Ponyville, to dlaczego nasze znaczki są tam? :Twilight Sparkle: Tego nie wiem. Ale wydaje mi się, że mapa chce byśmy się dowiedziały. Drzewo, szkatuła, ten zamek, a teraz mapa. Nie możemy jej zignorować. :Rainbow Dash: A wiecie co? Myślę, że na tej trasie może nas spotkać mnóstwo niebezpiecznych przygód. Wchodzę w to! :Applejack: No tak, pewnie masz rację. :Pinkie Pie: Co prawda zamierzałam poukładać swoje foremki do ciast, ale zgoda! :Rarity: wzdycha Dołączam się. :Fluttershy: Ech, to może ja tu, zostanę ze Spikiem. :Spike: Super! Umówiliśmy się z Big Mac'iem, ze będziemy grać w kopytko-ball i... wymieniać się kartami...i dyskutować o składach drużyn... :Fluttershy: Ooch, pomyślałam, że lepiej będzie jak pojadę z nimi. Mogą mnie potrzebować. :Twilight Sparkle: Czeka nas daleka wyprawa. :Spike: Och, jak tam chcesz. Ale on ma kartę z Hock'iem Fetlock'iem , którą chcę od niego wyciągnąć i mieć w swojej kolecji. :jadącego pociągu :hamulców :Twilight Sparkle: To tutaj! Miejsce które było na mapie! :Rarity: Dobrze. Zejdźmy na dół i znajdźmy spa. :Twilight Sparkle: Czekaj. Nie wiemy czemu mapa nas tu przysłała. Trzeba zachować ostrożność. Może być niebezpiecznie. :Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Pinkie Pie: Dobra kucyki, chodźcie za mną! Idę na zwiady! :Applejack: Uważaj, Pinkie! :odgłos skrobania wielką skałą o ziemię :Rainbow Dash: Mapa przysłała nas tutaj? To chyba najnudniejsze miejsce w całej Equestrii. :Applejack: Najzwyklejsze miasteczko zamieszkane przez zwykłe kucyki. :Rarity: Przydałoby się tutaj nieco architektonicznej finezji. Choć trochę architektonicznej finezji. :Fluttershy: Dla mnie jest ślicznie. :Pinkie Pie: Nie podoba mi się. Ani troszeczkę. Znam się na uśmiechach. A te uśmiechy? Są jakieś fałszywe. :Twilight Sparkle: Mniejsza o uśmiechy. Spójrzcie na ich znaczki. :Rainbow Dash: No tak, to jest dziwne. :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkie kucyki z takim samym znaczkiem? Jak to możliwe? :Rainbow Dash: Założę się, że za tym wszystkim stoi jakiś okropny potwór. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego tak uważasz? :Rainbow Dash: Bo znalezienie strasznego potwora byłoby super czadowe! :Applejack: Najlepiej przejść się do miasta i pogadać z tubylcami, dowiemy się co jest grane. :Rainbow Dash: Świetny pomysł, Applejack. Naprzód! :Pinkie Pie: Te uśmiechy to jakiś zły znak. :Niepokojący ogier z wioski 1: Witajcie! :Niepokojąca klacz z wioski 1: Witajcie! :Niepokojący ogier z wioski 2: Witajcie! :Niepokojąca klacz z wioski 2: Witajcie! :Niepokojąca klacz z wioski 3: Witajcie! :Niepokojąca klacz z wioski 3: Witajcie! :Niepokojące źrebięta z wioski: Witajcie! :Fluttershy: To musi być najbardziej przyjazne miejsce w Equestrii! :Night Glider: Witaj! :Fluttershy: chichocze :Rainbow Dash: Och. Wielkie dzięki, mapo. :Party Favor: Witajcie! Wybacz moją ciekawość, ale czy jesteś alikornem? :Applejack: Ten kucyk to Księżniczka Przyjaźni. :Party Favor: Jeśli chodzi o przyjaźń, to miejsce nie ma sobie równych. :Double Diamond: Co was tutaj sprowadza? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze tak naprawdę nie wiemy. :Double Diamond: Rozumiem. Wszyscy w naszym miasteczku są mile widziani. Zwą mnie Double Diamond, a to jest Party Favor. :Applejack: Cześć, Double Diamond. Jestem Applejack, a to są Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle. :Double Diamond: I wszystkie macie własne, unikalne znaczki. :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedz mi proszę, czy ostatnio mieliście tu ... może jakieś kłopoty? :Double Diamond: Kłopoty? Skąd, w naszym miasteczku nigdy nie miewamy żadnych kłopotów. :Party Favor: To prawda. Zobaczycie. Hm. :Double Diamond: Porozmawiajcie z naszą założycielką, Starlight Glimmer. :Fluttershy: Chciałabym, żeby wszystkie kucyki w Equestrii były tak przyjacielskie jak tutejsze. :Pinkie Pie: Dla mnie to wszystko jest podejrzane. Coś brzydko pachnie w... jakkolwiek się nazywa miejsce w którym się znajdujemy! :do drzwi :Double Diamond: Starlight, mamy nowych gości. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack Bądź gotowa do walki. Nie wiemy jaki stwór wyjdzie zza tych drzwi. :Starlight Glimmer: Witajcie! Jak to miło, ze do nas wpadłyście. :Rainbow Dash: mruknięcie :Double Diamond: To są Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle. :Starlight Glimmer: Wybacz moją ciekawość, ale domyślam się, że jesteś księżniczką Twilight Sparkle? W naszych stronach nieczęsto widuje się alikorny. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, ale mów mi Twilight. :Starlight Glimmer: Świetnie! Jak się dowiedziałyście o naszej osadzie? :Twilight Sparkle: To trochę dziwna historia. Powiedzmy, ze znalazłyśmy ją na mapie. :Pinkie Pie: Dokładniej, to jest drzewo-zamkowa mapa! :Starlight Glimmer: Cóż, jakkolwiek tu trafiłyście bardzo się cieszymy! Raduje nasz wizyta każdego kucyka który pragnie doświadczyć prawdziwej przyjaźni po raz pierwszy. :Applejack: Że jak? :Starlight Glimmer: Już wyjaśniam. Właśnie to jest takie wyjątkowe w naszej społeczności. Nikt się tutaj nie chwali wyjątkowymi talentami, ponieważ nie mamy wyjątkowych talentów by się chwalić. :Twilight Sparkle: To dlatego wszystkie macie takie znaczki? :Starlight Glimmer: Być może łatwiej będzie wam to zrozumieć kiedy zobaczycie jak my tu żyjemy! :In Our Town :Rainbow Dash: się Żartujecie, tak? Zrezygnować ze swojego znaczka? O nie! :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, nie bądź niemiła. Nie powinnyśmy ich oceniać. Wyglądają na zadowolone ze swojego życia. :Pinkie Pie: Nie daj się zwieść uśmiechom, Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, ale to wszystko jest dla nas trochę zaskakujące. :Starlight Glimmer: W naszym miasteczku nikogo nie osądzamy. My też kiedyś nie wiedziałyśmy w co wierzyć, zaślepione fałszywymi obietnicami naszych znaczków. :Rainbow Dash: Ło, ło, ło, ło. Ona tak na poważnie? :Twilight Sparkle: Gdy znalazłyśmy się tutaj, myślałyśmy, że potrzebujecie pomocy. Ale, cóż, wygląda na to, że pomoc jest niepotrzebna. :Starlight Glimmer: A nie wzięłaś pod uwagę tego, że być może przyjechałyście po to, abyśmy mogli pomóc wam? A z resztą, żaden kucyk który do nas przyjechał, już nie chciał wyjeżdżać. Dlaczego miałybyście być inne? Ale to jest całkowicie wasz wybór. Proszę, poznajcie lepiej ten zakątek Equestrii. My go bardzo lubimy. Myślę, że wy go też docenicie. Double Diamond, proszę, zadbaj o to, by nasi goście dobrze się tu czuli. :Double Diamond: Oczywiście. :Starlight Glimmer: siebie Tak, to z pewnością przyczyni się do rozwoju naszej małej społeczności. Kiedy wszyscy w Equestrii dowiedzą się, że księżniczka zrezygnowała ze swojego znaczka, to nareszcie zrozumieją do czego my tu dążymy. :Niepokojący ogier z wioski 4: Witajcie! :Niepokojąca klacz z wioski 4: Witajcie! :Niepokojący ogier z wioski 5: Witajcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Znaczki reprezentują wyjątkowe talenty i zdolności kucyków. Jak to możliwe, że— :Rarity: powietrza Do stu tysięcy szpulek, co to ma być?! :Sprzedawca: Zapraszam do salonu tutejszej mody! W tym miesiącu mamy kapoty! :Rarity: się jej niedobrze Ooch, aaa, może innym razem, miły panie, dziękuję. szeptem Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy tu chodzą bez ubrań! :Fluttershy: głosem Słuchajcie! Może oni tu żyją inaczej niż my u siebie, ale to nie powód by być niemiłym. :Rainbow Dash: głosem Nie, powód żeby być niemiłym jest taki, że one się gapią na nas! :Double Diamond: Potrzeba czegoś? :Twilight Sparkle: Eee, nie! Dziękujemy! głosem Fluttershy ma rację. Jeśli chcemy się dowiedzieć dlaczego mapa nas tu wysłała, to musimy pogadać z kucykami. :Applejack: Przyjechałyśmy na drugi koniec Equestrii, nie wiedząc nawet co to jest za mapa! :Pinkie Pie: Gdybyśmy były na końcu Equestrii, to siedziałybyśmy na literze 'A'! chichocze Rozumiecie? :Rarity: Och, proszę cię, Pie! To nie jest dobra pora na żarty! Przejechałyśmy taki kawał i po co? :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Może masz rację. Ale jesteśmy tutaj i wszystkie czujemy, że coś nie gra. :Applejack: Albo masz zwidy i tracimy czas. :Sugar Belle: Czy mogę coś podać? :Fluttershy: Nie powinnyśmy się kłócić przy naszych nowych znajomych. Serio, Applejack, jesteś prawie tak samo zła jak Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Ode mnie to się odczep! :Sugar Belle: Wasza przyjaźń się psuje? :Pinkie Pie: Zwariowałaś'?! Byle sprzeczka nigdy nie przeszkadza nam w jedzeniu! :Sugar Belle: Dobrze, to... mam na imię Sugar Belle. Co chcecie zamówić? Mamy: muffinki... :przerwa :Twilight Sparkle: No, to chyba weźmiemy sześć muffinek. :Pinkie Pie: Lepiej dwanaście! Co? Jestem głodna! :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Słuchajcie, musimy trzymać się razem. To już nieważne jak do tego doszło, jesteśmy tutaj. :Applejack: Taa, pewnie masz rację. Im szybciej dowiemy się dlaczego, tym szybciej wrócimy do domu. :Sugar Belle: Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. Bo... jeszcze chwilę temu nie zgadzałyście się, a teraz wygląda na to, że się... zgadzacie. :Applejack: Aha... :Sugar Belle: No i, macie takie różne opinie – i różne znaczki. :Rarity: Różne opinie to mamy cały czas, skarbie. :Sugar Belle: Ale... myślałam, że się przyjaźnicie. :Twilight Sparkle: Przyjaźnimy. I żadna błaha sprzeczka tego nie zmieni. :Sugar Belle: Przepraszam, ale jakoś nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Różne talenty prowadzą do różnych poglądów, co powoduje rozżalenie i smutek. Więc... czemu nie jesteście smutne...? :Pinkie Pie: się Blee! Mmmm... pycha... :Sugar Belle: Nic nie szkodzi. Wiem, że nie jestem dobrą kucharką. Przynajmniej nie jestem lepsza ani gorsza niż inne kucyki. Cóż, to... życzę smacznego i pójdę już. :Pinkie Pie: wypluwania :Sugar Belle: głosem Wejdźcie na chwilę do środka! Czekam na dole! :Rainbow Dash: Okej, to też było dziwne :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Posiedźmy tu, jedzmy muffinki i zachowujmy się normalnie. Oni nas obserwują. :nożyczek :Rainbow Dash: Myślisz? :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Nie o to chodzi! Myślę, że ktoś tu nie chce byśmy rozmawiały z Sugar Belle. :Double Diamond: kęs :Applejack: Mam pewien pomysł. Ale Pinkie musi zjeść wszystkie ciastka. :Pinkie Pie: Ja?! Czemu ja?! :Applejack:Bo masz najbardziej wytrzymały żołądek, a może ten kucyk nareszcie nam powie co do stogu siana się dzieje w tym mieście. :Pinkie Pie: przeżuwa :Applejack: sztucznie Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zjadłaś wszystkie muffinki, Pinkie Pie! Musimy wejść do środka i zamówić więcej! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra robota, Pinkie. :i pisknięcia :Pinkie Pie: Kiedyś jadłam karton który lepiej smakował... :Twilight Sparkle: Halo? Sugar Belle? :Sugar Belle: Dzięki, ze przyszłyście! :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego chciałaś się tu spotkać? :Sugar Belle: Żeby żaden kucyk nie widział co się teraz zdarzy. :Party Favor: Naprawdę jesteś Księżniczką Przyjaźni? :Night Glider: Czy znasz Księżniczkę Celestię? :Sugar Belle: Jaki masz przepiękny znaczek! :Night Glider: Jak można lubić kogoś kto ma iny znaczek? Czy to nie jest powód do nienawiści? :Sugar Belle: Och, spójrzcie na ten! Ten też jest cudny! Tak bym chciała odzyskać mój wyjątkowy talent, chociaż na jeden dzień! Robić coś innego niż te paskudne muffiny... :Rainbow Dash: A co Cię powstrzymuje? Poproś o zwrot swego znaczka. :Party Favor: Pomarzyć to sobie można, czy myślisz, że my też możemy takie mieć? To chyba niemożliwe. :Sugar Belle: Nie wiem czy Starlight by się zgodziła. Chce, żeby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i tacy sami. :Twilight Sparkle: A w ogóle jak można odebrać kucykowi jego znaczek? :Night Glider: Oddawanie swego znaczka to jest piękna ceremonia! Starlight używa magicznego Berła, żeby zdjąć nasze stare znaczki i zastąpić tymi. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale nikt nie powinien wam zabierać waszych znaczków. One reprezentują ważną część tego kim jesteście. :Night Glider: Tak całkiem ich nie tracimy. One są w skarbcu w jednej z jaskiń. Możemy je oglądać kiedy tylko chcemy, żeby nie zapomnieć o bólu życia ze specjalnym talentem. :Twilight Sparkle: Możemy zobaczyć te jaskinię? :Starlight Glimmer: To wspaniale, że interesujecie się naszą jaskinią znaczków. Może kiedyś wszystkie kucyki z Equestrii będą pielgrzymować do naszego miasteczka, aby tu zostawić swoje znaczki i nasze przesłanie jej głos jest odległy :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Pewnie po to tu jesteśmy. :Pinkie Pie: głosem Na pielgrzymce? :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Nie, żeby pomóc kucykom w odzyskaniu znaczków. :Fluttershy: głosem Och, jesteś tego pewna? Może trochę tęsknią za nimi, ale wcale nie wyglądają na nieszczęśliwe. :Twilight Sparkle: głosem To dlaczego chciały się potajemnie spotkać? I dlaczego prosiły żeby nie mówić Starlight ską wiemy o skarbcu? Coś mi tu nie gra. :Starlight Glimmer: Proszę tędy! Podziwiajcie! Oto skarbiec ze znaczkami! :Twilight Sparkle: Pierwszy raz coś takiego widzę! :Starlight Glimmer: A to moje Berło Równości. To jeden z dziewięciu magicznych przedmiotów maga Meadowbrook'a. Jesteśmy niezmiernie szczęśliwi, że je tu mamy. To jest narzędzie które pozwala nam uwolnić się od znaczków! Ciekawi mnie, jak w ogóle dowiedziałyście się o naszym skarbcu? :Pinkie Pie: Och, kucyki opowiadały, że tęsknią za swoimi znaczkami i— :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Uups... :Starlight Glimmer: powietrza Czyżby? Cóż, widzę, ze zachęciłyście je do wolnego myślenia, prawda? :Rarity: śmiech Ależ my nie chciałyśmy wprowadzać tu jakiegoś zamieszania, w tym uroczym, małym— :Starlight Glimmer: Dobrze. Upewnijmy się, że tak jest, możemy? :Twilight Sparkle: To pułapka! :ogłosy :Twilight Sparkle: z bólu :Reszta głownych bohaterek: z bólu :Starlight Glimmer: Och, nie mam do was żalu o to co chciałyście tu zrobić. Przez całe życie myślałyście, że te znaczki są czymś dobrym. :Twilight Sparkle: Oddawaj je! :Starlight Glimmer: Teraz możecie tu spędzić resztę swojego życia z nami! A my pokażemy wam, że o wiele lepiej żyje się bez waszych specjalnych znaczków. :Lektor: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową =Część 2= :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku. :Twilight Sparkle: Jako księżniczka, zostałam wybrana by szerzyć magię przyjaźni w Equestrii. Więc czemu Drzewo Harmonii chce, żebyśmy siedziały w zamku w Ponyville? :gruchotanie, pękanie ziemi :Spike: To jest niesamowite! Widać tu całą Equestrię! :Fluttershy: Dlaczego nasze znaczki są tam? :Twilight Sparkle: Wydaje mi się, że mapa chce byśmy się dowiedziały. :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystkie kucyki z takim samym znaczkiem? :Starlight Glimmer: Witajcie! :Fluttershy: To musi być najbardziej przyjazne miejsce w Equestrii! :Starlight Glimmer: To wspaniale, że interesujecie się naszą jaskinią znaczków. :Twilight Sparkle: To pułapka! :Twilight Sparkle: z bólu :Starlight Glimmer: Teraz możecie tu spędzić resztę swojego życia bez waszych specjalnych znaczków.! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Starlight Glimmer: głos z głośnika Równości zapewnia spokój. Wyjątkowość to kłamstwo. :w drzwi :Starlight Glimmer: z głośnika Uwolnij się od swojego znaczka. Wybierz równość jako swój wyjątkowy talent. :Rainbow Dash: w drzwi stęka :Lektor: Znaczkowa mapa część druga. :Starlight Glimmer: z głośnika w tle Równość zapewnia spokój. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, to jest całkiem dobre! :Starlight Glimmer: z głośnika w tle Wyjątkowość to kłamstwo. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać! Ani chwili dłużej nie zniosę tego głosu! :Rarity: Och, to jest jakiś koszmar! płacze :Fluttershy: No już, już, Rarity. Nie jest aż tak źle. :Rarity: Właśnie że jest! Spójrz na te firanki! Nie wiem czy są brzydkie czy nie. :Fluttershy: Myślę, że są dość ładne :odgłos :Rarity: płacze Też tak myślę! :ptaka :Fluttershy: Och, całe szczęście! Mały ptaszku, możesz nam pomóc? :ptaka :odgłos :Fluttershy: No, leć już! Powiedz komuś, że tu jesteśmy! :ptaka :Fluttershy: Och, nawet ćwierkania nie potrafię teraz zrozumieć! :Applejack: w drzwi, stęka Te drzwi są zamknięte jak... stado tych... :odgłos :Applejack: ...yyy, prosiaków w... ożeż! Nawet już nie potrafię gadać jak wieśniaczka! :Pinkie Pie: A może... to, że jesteśmy takie same będzie śmieszne! :odgłos :Pinkie Pie: Może. Mnie już tam nic nie śmieszy. :Twilight Sparkle:Zastanawia mnie to berło. Nie przeczytałam wszystkich książek wschodnich jednorożcach, ale jestem pewna że Meadowbrook miał osiem rzeczy przedmiotów, nie dziewięć. I nie pamiętam żeby pośród nich było berło. :Applejack: Teraz będziesz miała mnóstwo czasu, żeby się na tym zastanawiać. :Starlight Glimmer: z głośnika ...Równość jest ważniejsza niż własny talent. Różnice rodzą frustrację. Kto wchodzi na szczyt, ten spadnie. Bądź najlepszy nie będąc najlepszym. Konformizm to wolność. Zaakceptuj swoje ograniczenia, a zaznasz szczęścia. :Twilight Sparkle: Już wiem! :Reszta głównych bohaterek: jednocześnie zaskoczone :Starlight Glimmer: z głośnika Nie jesteś lepszy od swoich przyjaciół. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam pomysł jak jak stąd wyjść! :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Daj spokój, Twilight. Te drzwi się nie otworzą. :Rarity: A z kolei okna są za małe żeby przez nie uciec. :Twilight Sparkle: Jest jeszcze trzecie wyjście. :Pinkie Pie: No jasne! Wiatr i deszcze doprowadzą do tego, że ściany zaczną się walić! A jak w murze zrobi się wielka dziura, to po prostu wyjdziemy! To doskonały plan! :odgłos :Pinkie Pie: Tak myślę. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie będziemy próbować ucieczki. Wypuszczą nas jak uwierzą, że przyjęłyśmy ich filozofię. :Applejack: Ale jak ich przekonamy, że zmieniłyśmy zdanie po jednej nocy? :Twilight Sparkle: Jedna z nas może ich przekonać. :Fluttershy: Och! Ja?! :Rainbow Dash: Od samego początku zachwycałaś się tym miejscem! :Fluttershy: To dlatego, ze wszyscy są tacy mili, miasteczko jest takie ładne i, i.. Och, macie rację. Jest duża szansa, że mi uwierzą. Nie mogłabym ich okłamać. Są tacy uczynni i przyjacielscy... z wyjątkiem tego, że nas tu zamknęli i odebrali nam talenty, które czynią nas wyjątkowymi... Dobrze, wyjdę do nich. :Pinkie Pie: Łuu-huu! Znaczy, dobra. :Fluttershy: Ale co ja dokładnie mam zrobić? :Twilight Sparkle: Najważniejsza rzecz to odzyskać nasze znaczki. :Fluttershy: Emm... :z głośnika :Starlight Glimmer: z głośnika Och, dzień dobry! :się otwierają :Starlight Glimmer: Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałyście? Proszę za mną. Spotkacie się teraz z nowymi przyjaciółmi. Zbierzcie się, przyjaciele, podejdźcie! Czy któraś z was jest już gotowa by do nas dołączyć? Możecie zawrzeć wiele nowych przyjaźni, gdy zrozumiecie, że nie potrzebujecie swoich znaczków, ani talentów które miałyście. :Double Diamond: Nowi przyjaciele są przez nas serdecznie witani. Cała społeczność wspólnymi siłami buduje dla nich nowy domek— :Rainbow Dash: Nie obchodzi nas to! Zabraliście nam znaczki, ale my i tak zamierzamy je odzyskać! :Applejack: Wy nic nie rozumiecie, prawda? Nie da się nikogo zmusić do przyjaźni! To tak nie działa! :Ogier z wioski: Prosimy, dołączcie! :Klacz z wioski: Kochamy przyjaciół! :Starlight Glimmer: Wszystko jest w porządku, kucyki. To całkowicie normalne zachowanie w procesie "wyrównywania" tych którzy jeszcze... ee, nie dostrzegają światła. Ponowimy próbę jutro. Damy wam trochę więcej czasu na przemyślenie naszej filozofii. :Fluttershy: Chciałabym dołączyć! :się cieszą :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Jak możesz?! :Fluttershy: Jeśli rezygnując ze znaczka mogę zostać w tym ślicznym miasteczku z tymi uroczymi kucykami, to ja się decyduję :się zatrzaskują :Starlight Glimmer: Mamy nową przyjaciółkę, drogie kucyki! :się cieszą :Starlight Glimmer: Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa do załatwienia. Słyszałam, że niektórzy spośród nas mogą być niezadowoleni z życia w naszej osadzie! :są zaskoczone :Starlight Glimmer: Niestety przyjaciele, to jest smutna prawda! Fluttershy Czy możesz nam łaskawie podać imiona tych przyjaciół którzy z tęsknoty za swoimi znaczkami gotowi są... zdradziecko skradać się w cieniu i rozmawiać o tym z nieznajomymi? Chcemy mieć pewność, że twoje intencje są faktycznie czyste. :Fluttershy: ślinę :Fluttershy: Ech, ja... nie wiem kto to był. Uch, przykro mi, jeszcze nie znam waszych imion i twarzy. :Starlight Glimmer: Nonsens! Z pewnością te kucyki rozmawiały z wami dłuższy czas. Zechciej nam je wskazać! :Party Favor:To byłem ja! To byłem tylko ja! Chciałem odzyskać znaczek tylko na chwilę! :Starlight Glimmer: Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że to byłeś tylko ty? :Party Favor: Chciałem sobie przypomnieć jakie to uczucie. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie pomyślałeś, że sprawisz ból swoim przyjaciołom. Jesteś bezduszny. :Party Favor: Przepraszam przyjaciele! Nigdy nie chciałem opuścić miasteczka! Ja kocham ży— :się zatrzaskują :Party Favor: I po co mi to było?! Jak ja w ogóle mogłem pomyśleć o tym żeby poprosić o zwrot znaczka? :Rainbow Dash: Nie martw się. Fluttershy na pewno nas stad wyciągnie! :Party Favor: Nie widziałyście co się przed chwilą stało?! Wasza przyjaciółka przeszła do nas! Wy też przejdziecie do nas! To jest tylko kwestia czasu! :Rainbow Dash: Ten gość to czeka śmiechu. :Pinkie Pie: obojętnie Śmiech nie bierze się z beczek. Wychodzi z wnętrza, jako reakcja ciała na radość. :Applejack: ściszonym głosem To co będziemy robić w czasie, kiedy Fluttershy próbuje odzyskać szeptem nasze znaczki? :Twilight Sparkle: Starajmy się cały czas myśleć pozytywnie. Gdy Party Favor zobaczy, że naprawdę się lubimy, chociaż jesteśmy różne, to może z jego pomocą przekażemy nasze przesłanie innym. :i piski głośnika :Starlight Glimmer: z głośnika Być najlepszym, to nie być najlepszym. w tle :Rarity: Oby tylko nam wcześniej nie zrobili prania mózgów. :Klacz z wioski 1: Witaj! :Klacz z wioski 2: Witaj! :'Ogier z wioski 1: Witaj! :Fluttershy: Jeny, jesteście najmilszymi kucykami jakie spotkałam. :Starlight Glimmer: Chodź. Nowi przyjaciele mieszkają u mnie dopóki nie mają swojego domu. Czuj się jak u siebie i możesz korzystać ze wszystkiego, co nasze miasteczko ma do zaoferowania. :drzwi :szmery :Fluttershy: kaszle Brrrrrr! wzdycha Trzeba odzyskać nasze znaczki. To twoje najważniejsze zadanie, Fluttershy. Masz zakraść się tam do tej strasznej jaskini, gdzie jest magiczne berło i zabrać nasze znaczki. :Fluttershy: Dobra, na razie spokój. Jaskinia musi być już blisko... :Starlight Glimmer: Świetnie się spisałeś, Double Diamond. :Double Diamond: Dziękuję, ale nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego kazałaś mi je tu przynieść. Fluttershy jest teraz jedną z nas, możemy jej ufać. :Starlight Glimmer: Ten znaczek należy do księżniczki. Może mieć duże znaczenie dla naszej sprawy. :Double Diamond: Jeśli Twilight Sparkle ma zostać naszą przyjaciółką, to co nas obchodzi jakiś stary znaczek? :Starlight Glimmer: Chcę je trzymać w bezpiecznym miejscu, dopóki wszystko się nie... ułoży. Możesz iść, Double Diamond. :drzwiami :Fluttershy: O rety. No i jak ja teraz zabiorę nasze znaczki z jej domu? :uderzenie :Starlight Glimmer: Ał! :toczy się po podłodze :Starlight Glimmer: Och! Starlight, niezdara z ciebie! :Fluttershy: powietrza O nie... :Starlight Glimmer: Czuję, że dzisiaj będzie dobry dzień! Dobrze, czy któraś z was ma nam coś do powiedzenia? O, szkoda. Cóż, spotkamy się ponownie jutro, zgoda? Żadnych nowych przyjaciół, póki co! :Fluttershy: Zaraz! ja chciałabym je zamknąć. :Starlight Glimmer: Wspaniale, Fluttershy! I o to chodzi! Party Favor, czy możesz do nas przyjść, proszę? :Party Favor: Przepraszam, Starlight! Przepraszam was, kucyki! Zrozumiałem, że popełniłem błąd! Już nigdy nie zamierzam nawet spojrzeć na swój znaczek :Starlight Glimmer: Wygląda na to, że jednak mamy powód do świętowania! :Tłum kucyków: Huraa! się :Party Favor: Próbowały mnie złamać! Ciągle mówiły o tym, że chociaż bardzo się różnią, to ich przyjaźń staje się przez to silniejsza! :Starlight Glimmer: Co za wsteczne myślenie. :Party Favor: Ale ja ich nie słuchałem! Wiedziałem co kombinują i nie dałem się przekonać! :Starlight Glimmer: Bardzo ładnie, Party Favor! My Cię przyjmiemy z otwartymi kopytami! :Fluttershy: Ee, Starlight? Myślę, że od dziś dołączy do nas jeszcze jedna przyjaciółka. :wstrzymuje oddech :Starlight Glimmer: Czy to prawda? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja... tak myślę. Ale... chcę się jeszcze upewnić. Jeśli się zgodzę zostawić swój znaczek w skarbcu, to naprawdę będę szczęśliwsza? :Starlight Glimmer: Rozejrzyj się! Nasza równość dała nam więcej szczęścia, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić! :Twilight Sparkle: I nie pozwoliłabyś mi mieszkać w miasteczku z moim starym znaczkiem? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie ma takiej możliwości. Taki kucyk, który miałby inny znaczek, podważyłby sens naszej całej filozofii. Wszyscy tutaj jesteśmy równi! :potwierdzenia w tłumie :Fluttershy: A więc jak wyjaśnisz to?! :plusk :Starlight Glimmer: Wiedziałam, ze nie mogę Ci ufać! Nie! Zostaw mnie! :wstrzymuje oddech :Starlight Glimmer: Och, na co tak patrzycie?! One to problem, nie ja! :Party Favor: Jak mogłaś? :Double Diamond: Mówiłaś, że znaczki są czymś złym! Mówiłaś, że specjalne talenty prowadzą do bólu i cierpienia! :Starlight Glimmer: Tak jest! Nie rozumiecie?! Spójrzcie na nie! :Sugar Belle: To dlaczego zabrałaś nasze znaczki, a swój zatrzymałaś? :Starlight Glimmer: Ja.. ja musiałam, głuptasy! Jak mogłabym zabierać wasze znaczki, nie mając magii?! :Night Glider: Ale ty używasz magicznego berła! :Starlight Glimmer: Berło to jest kawałek drewna znaleziony na pustyni! To dzięki mojej magii wszystko jest możliwe! Nadal byście wiedli swój żałosny żywot, myśląc, że jesteście lepsi niż inne kucyki, gdyby nie moje magiczne zdolności! Ja dałam wam przyjaźń! Ja dałam wam równość! Ja stworzyłam harmonię! :Double Diamond: Ty nas okłamałaś! :Starlight Glimmer: Co z tego? Inne rzeczy które mówiłam, są prawdą!Jedyna droga do szczęścia, do doskonała równość! :Party Favor: Nie licząc ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Każdy kucyk ma unikalny talent i dary, a kiedy się nimi dzielimy, to wtedy— :Starlight Glimmer: CISZA! :Sugar Belle: Nie możesz mieć swojego znaczka, Starlight! Albo jesteśmy równi, albo nikt nie jest! :eksplozja :drzwi :Double Diamond: Chodźcie! Zabierzmy nasze znaczki z jaskini! :Tłum kucyków: Tak! się zgadzają :Rainbow Dash: Chodźcie! Odbierzemy nasze znaczki! :Fluttershy: Naszych znaczków nie ma w skarbcu! One są tam, u niej! :w szybę :Double Diamond: Cofnijcie się, kucyki! :się szkła :odgłosy i świsty :Rarity: Nawet nie mając swojego znaczka, widzę, że dzieje się coś pięknego! :Starlight Glimmer: Myślą, że mogą przyjechać i zniszczyć moje dzieło? Ciekawe jak wrócą do swojego życia bez tych cennych, super-znaczków. :w drzwi :Applejack: stęka :Rarity: stęka :gwizdnięcie :Night Glider: Odejdźcie od drzwi, kucyki! :trzask :się szkła :się otwierają :Fluttershy: Nie ma! Znaczki były tam! :Rainbow Dash: Tam! :Party Favor: balonik :balonu :Party Favor: Biegnie w stronę przełęczy! Jeśli dotrze do tych gór, do jej ie znajdziemy! :Pinkie Pie: Niesamowite! :Sugar Belle: W górach jest pełno jaskiń i tuneli! Wasze znaczki przepadną na zawsze! :Applejack: Ruszajmy w drogę ekipa! :odgłos :Rainbow Dash: Och, szybciej! :grzechoczą :Starlight Glimmer: Ty też chcesz zrezygnować ze wszystkiego przez te przybłędy?! :mas śniegu :Sugar Belle: To my zrezygnowaliśmy ze wszystkiego, bo myśleliśmy, że chcesz naszego dobra! :Rainbow Dash: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że musimy liczyć na pomoc innych kucyków w odzyskaniu naszych znaczków! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale gdyby nie nasza pomoc, nadal by żyły pod rządami Starlight! Teraz oni mogą pomóc nam! :Fluttershy: An ja wierzę, że sobie poradzą! :Sugar Belle: Mój najnowszy przepis – babka śnieżna! :uderzenie :wybuch :balonów :balonów :Rainbow Dash: Ona za chwilę ucieknie! :Double Diamond: Ło! To moje stare narty! Właśnie w tym miejscu poznałem Starlight! :Night Glider: Powspominasz sobie innym razem! Ona biegnie do jaskini! :Double Diamond: Zrobimy jej niespodziankę? :nart :mas śniegu :się szkła :odgłosy i świsty :Applejack: Iii-haa! Nareszcie mogę brykać jak młody cielak wypuszczony na ranczo w Appleloosie! :Fluttershy: I znów możesz mówić jak prawdziwa wieśniaczka! :odgłosy i świsty :Starlight Glimmer: Co?! Praktykowałam to zaklęcie przez lata! Dlaczego ty— :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też praktykowałam magię wiele lat! Ale wtedy nie wiedziałam, że nauka też ma swoje granice. Każda z przyjaciółek nauczyła mnie czegoś nowego o mnie samej! To ich wyjątkowe talenty i osobowości pomogły mi odkryć moje własne magiczne zdolności! Bez tych pięciu kucyków, nie odkryłabym, że reprezentuję Element Magii! I nie byłoby mnie tu dziś, żeby ciebie powstrzymać! :Starlight Glimmer: Daruj sobie te sentymentalne brednie! Dałam tym kucykom prawdziwą przyjaźń której inaczej by nie poznały! :Double Diamond: Skąd to wiesz?! Nigdy nie dałaś nam takiej szansy! :eksplozja :Rainbow Dash: Hej, ona ucieka! :Double Diamond: W jaskini jej nie znajdziemy! :Twilight Sparkle: Pozostaje nam wierzyć, że kiedy się już opamięta, zrozumie, że wszyscy ją czegoś nauczyliście. :Party Favor: To ty nas wszystkich czegoś nauczyłaś. Przybyliśmy do tego miasteczka, bo szukaliśmy tego, czego brakowało nam w życiu. Myśleliśmy, że właśnie Starlight nam to dała, ale teraz... myślę, że mieliśmy to przy sobie cały czas. Siebie! :Twilight Sparkle: Czy zostaniecie w tej osadzie? :Night Glider: To nasz dom. Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. :Double Diamond: Teraz wszyscy będziemy mieli szansę, żeby się naprawdę dobrze poznać, właściwie, to po raz pierwszy! :Sugar Belle: A ja nareszcie będę mogła upiec coś oprócz tych okropnych muffinek! :Double Diamond: Tak! :Wszyscy: się :śmieją się i rozmawiają :Wilhelma w tle :Pinkie Pie: I to są prawdziwe uśmiechy. :pulsują :Applejack: Nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić. :Rarity: Myślę, ze to jest urocze. :Fluttershy: Czy to znaczy, że mapa wzywa nas gdzieś indziej? :Twilight Sparkle: Mam wrażenie, że to znaczy, że nasza misja jest skończona. :Applejack: Miałaś rację, Twilight. Jednak mapa przysłała nas tu w jakimś celu. Pokazałyśmy tym kucykom prawdziwą przyjaźń. Nie bez powodu jesteś Księżniczką Przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale mapa nie przysłała mnie. Przysłała nas. Jesteśmy połączone, wiecie o tym. I to oczywiste, że uczenie przyjaźni jest naszą wspólną misją. :Główne bohaterki: się :Pinkie Pie: To już chyba jest koniec! Ale to nie musi być koniec, prawda? Bo ta Sugar Belle umie piec! :Twilight Sparkle: Mogłybyśmy tu zostać jeszcze jakiś czas. Chodźcie! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Cutie Map - Part 1 pt:Transcrições/O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Primeira Parte Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu